It Was Always You
by Ash'sOnlyLove
Summary: Thunderstorms. For Misty, they bring pain and terror. Can Ash's return after 4 years bring her happiness, and can he put her back together? Maybe a reunion is all she needs to help her heal again. AshxMisty Oneshot LEMON!


**I'm baaack! I didn't have much inspiration for awhile, but I got a general idea a few days ago, and decided to write another one shot :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**NOTE!**

**Ash is a year older than Misty here, not the other way around.**

* * *

**October 20, 2012**

**Edited/Revised**

* * *

I picked up another magazine off the shelf with Ash's picture on the cover. Like all the others, Pikachu was in his signature spot on his head. Smiling, I tried to remember what his voice sounded like…but after all these years, I couldn't really remember anymore.

I held back the tears that threatened to escape. I missed him so much. We used to write and call, but he had stopped after awhile. I was at the point where I thought he had stopped caring all together.

I had seen the pictures of the new Pokemon master, Brock, and a few girls. It seemed he had moved on and even forgotten about me.

But how could I forget him?

The boy who had stolen my bike from me.

As well as my heart.

I heard giggling behind me, "Oh my god, he's soooo hot!"

"God I would give anything to meet him."

"I heard he's a total player."

I turned around, glaring at the three ignorant girls behind me. "He is not a player," I snarled.

The girl scoffed, "And how would you know."

"I'm one of his best friends," I countered, that only shut them up for a minute.

"And why are we supposed to believe you?" They looked her up and down, then walked away, laughing.

I turned back to look at the photo, then threw the magazine to the ground before stomping out of the store.

_You promised Ash. That you wouldn't forget. That you would come back one day…you promised._

I locked the door to the gym behind me, loving and hating the solitude at the same time. The safety of the silence was reassuring, but got lonely after awhile. My sisters wouldn't be back from their cruise for another few years—thank god—I hated having them around. But at the same time, I wish they would come back so I could go with Ash again.

I dropped my bag, sighing.

"Azuuuure Az Azuur," I looked down at my little blue friend, smiling.

"It's okay Azurill, I just miss Ash, is all," I sighed, walking to the kitchen. After making a bowl of popcorn, I grabbed a warm blanket and wrapped it around me, turning on the TV.

"_What are you going to do now Ash? Now that you've fulfilled your dream?"_ A reporter had a microphone in Ash's face, and I couldn't help but stare.

Over the years the photos had kept coming through, of Ash, his insanely fit figure, his maturing face with the hard jaw line, five o'clock shadow, and deep brown eyes. They were covered most of the time with strands of his shaggy raven hair. Every time I saw him in pictures, on TV, my stomach jumped, and I had to look away.

_He doesn't feel the same way about me._ I sighed. If he had, he would have talked to me in the past few months.

I continued to listen to the interview.

"_I'm going to raise my Pokemon and fulfill my new dream,"_ Ash flashed a brilliant smile, in the background I heard the screams of fan girls.

"_What is your new dream Ash?"_ the reporter pressed, eager for answers.

"_Well that's for me to know and eventually, for others to find out,"_ he smiled. Pikachu "chaa'd" on his head happily as Ash scratched behind the mouse Pokemon's ears.

I turned the TV off, sighing, before lying down and eventually passing out on the couch.

* * *

**Flashback/Dream**

* * *

"Misty!" I snapped my head around to see Ash in all his glory. It was two years after I had left and we were visiting again, but this time, it was just me and Ash. Brock was visiting his brothers and sisters back at home.

"Ash," I breathed, hugging him tight once he was in front of me. I had missed him.

"How've you been?" he asked me smiling, and I just grinned right back.

"Great, running the gym is tough and tiring, but I've gotten used to it." I sat down on the hill overlooking the ocean, it was an old spot we had once camped at when we were on the road together.

"You getting your ass kicked?" he teased, and I jabbed my elbow into his side.

"I've only been beaten three times in two years thank you very much," I mock glared at him, and he only grinned.

At 16, Ash was more muscular than he was when I had left. He was beginning to have stubble, his jaw was more defined, and he was overall more rugged. The only way I could really describe it, was to say he looked sexy. He was sporting the 'I just rolled out of bed with messy hair and don't care' kind of look.

I just looked as plain as I always did…though I had filled out a bit and my hair had grown.

"You've always been a good trainer Misty," Ash smiled, laying down in the grass next to me. I followed suit, looking up at the clouds.

"Where's Pikachu?" I asked him suddenly, wondering why his constant companion wasn't at his usual post on his head.

"He went with Brock. He's grown close to Brock's family from the few times we've been there." Ash sighed, looking up at the clouds.

"How close are you now?" I asked absently. Ash looked over at me puzzled.

"How close am I now to what?" he questioned.

"To your goal of becoming a Pokemon master," I clarified, "I've been seen your pictures everywhere more and more often."

Ash looked slightly annoyed at the last half of my sentence.

"I don't really care about the popularity. I just want to take care of my Pokemon, win, and be the best trainer I can be so I can become a master." He closed his eyes, smiling up at the sky. Looking at Ash I couldn't help but admire him and how much he had grown emotionally since the last time I had seen him.

"Do you ever miss them?" I asked Ash suddenly, breaking the calming silence.

"Ever miss what?" He turned his head to look at me, his brown eyes gazing deep into my azure ones.

"The old days?" I didn't have to say more, he would know what I meant.

He scooted closer to me on the grass, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his chiseled chest. His warmth radiated through my body, electricity flowing through my veins as I wrapped an arm around his neck, resting my head on his chest.

"Every day Misty."

* * *

**End Flashback/Dream**

* * *

_Every day._

I shot up on the couch. It was still the middle of the night and I sighed, stretching. Whenever I thought about Ash, I always had dreams about when we saw each other or were back on the road. That memory was two years ago, and we hadn't seen each other in person since.

I laid back down on the couch, pulling the blanket over me when I suddenly heard a clap of thunder. Rain that I hadn't heard until now begin to pick up the pace and pour, beating down on the roof and echoing through the gym. The last time there was a thunderstorm…I cringed. I didn't want to think about it.

Scratching Azurill behind the ears, I was about to fall asleep when a knock at the door startled me. I glanced over at the clock, 3:30am.

Groaning, I got up, wrapping the throw blanket around my shoulders. Unlocking the door, I opened it to see a soaked Gary Oak on my doorstep.

"Heeeeeeey babyy," he slurred, resting his forearm against the door frame.

_Oh no._

My stomach dropped.

"Gary, you can't be here," I sighed, annoyed, "you're drunk. You have to leave." I went to close the door, but he stopped it with his hand.

Gary had grown a lot over the years. He was a few inches taller than me and he had acquired a broad muscled torso and forearms. I had dated him for awhile when the loneliness had caught up with me. He was there, but I had broken it off a few days ago when I caught him with another girl.

"Cooome on baaaby," he slurred. He stepped through the doorway toward me, backing me up against the wall and closing the front door behind him. I ducked out from under his arm, trying to get away from him.

"That girl was nothing," he drawled, " you know you're all I want." He continued his advance on me.

"Listen to me Gary," I backed into the kitchen, fumbling around the counter for a knife. He was violent when he was drunk and angry, "I don't like you like that anymore, finding you with her was the last straw for me. Now get the hell out of my house."

His features darkened and a look of murderous rage crossed his features. He wasn't used to being denied, and ever since he was beaten in a league by Ash...he'd begun a downward spiral. His fame had decreased and he had started drinking.

"You can't talk to me like that," he snarled, pinning me between him and the counter,"nobody denies me!" He brought his hand up from his side to slap me.

I pulled the knife out from behind my back and gently rested the tip on his chest.

"You don't get to do this again Gary," I told him, gaining confidence in my voice. I pressed the blade against his chest harder, "You don't get to tie me up, and have your way with me against my will again. Get the _fuck_ out of my house, and never come back."

Eying the blade directly over his heart, Gary backed away from me. I managed to get him into the front hallway and I push him out the door, slamming and locking it behind him.

Breathing heavily I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a sponge, cleaning up his muddy prints. Azurill nuzzled my side, comforting me about the whole ordeal.

It was the first time I had said aloud that I had been raped. He had come to my house two nights ago, drunk and lonely. I brought him inside, because there was a part of me that still didn't want him to get hurt. When he started coming on to me, I pushed him away and walked into the kitchen.

He knocked me out, dragged me to my room, and tied me up to the bed post. He had put a gag in my mouth, and I had to close my eyes. The more I tried to fight, the worse it hurt.

He had taken my virginity.

Without my consent.

I avoided leaving the house after that, today being an exception, and I didn't tell anyone. I was afraid they wouldn't believe me. After all, he was Gary, the nice, goody-two shoes great aspiring Pokemon master of Pallet Town.

Tears streamed down my face as I scrubbed the floor harder. Sensing my growing distress, Azurill nuzzled into my side further. I smiled through the tears and scratched behind her ears as she used a light water gun to help me clean up the mud.

"Thanks Azurill." I forced a smile, wringing the mud out of the sponge. When I was satisfied the floor was clean, I put the knife back into its holder before making my way back to the couch.

Just then, I heard another knock on the door. Snapping my head around I ran to the kitchen, reclaiming the knife and creeping towards the door. Another knock sounded and I took a deep breath before throwing the door open, knife in hand, ready to slit Gary's throat. I wasn't going to let him do it to me again, not this time.

But I froze, because it wasn't Gary at the door.

It was Ash.

After two years and almost four months of no contact, he had showed up at my doorstep. This being the one person I had so desperately wanted to see, and yet I couldn't help being afraid.

Ash was at least 4 inches taller than Gary with his wet raven hair in his deep brown eyes. He was completely toned, a broad chest, muscles clearly seen as his typical black—and now soaking wet—shirt clung to him. He was taller than Gary, stronger than Gary, and someone I know I can trust…like I thought I could trust Gary.

Ash's eyes drifted to the knife, and as soon as my brain decided to make the connection it was Ash, I dropped the knife. I took a few steps back, disgusted I would pull it on my best friend.

The man I was in love with.

"I'm so sorry Ash," I whispered, quickly retrieving the knife and putting it in a non-threatening position along my thigh. Pikachu wasn't on his head, common sense telling me he was most likely at the Pokemon Center.

Ash only looked at me with concern. I stepped to the side to let him in and closed the door behind him, out of habit, locking the three locks on the door.

I ran to the kitchen and put the knife away slowly, unable to comprehend how I was ready to slit his throat. Shaking that thought I walked back out to the living room.

I couldn't help but smile at him, happy that he was here, "I'll go get you a towel."

Running up the stairs, I heard his bag drop to the floor. I grabbed the biggest white towel I had from the closet and flew back down the stairs right into a shirtless Ash.

Oh. My. God.

He had a perfectly defined torso and chest, darkened from his countless days on the road. His jeans were loose, hanging low on his hips and I could see the deep 'v' disappearing into his pants as I tried not to stare. As he was using his semi-dry, but still a bit damp shirt to rub his hair, the muscles in his arms rippled, his forearms a slightly deeper tan colour in comparison to the rest of his body. He wasn't one of those insanely disgusting buff looking guys, he was lean.

"Sorry," I breathed out. Ash just turned to me, grinning.

"It's alright," he smiled, taking the towel from me. He dried his hair quickly and began to rummage around in his bag as I walked into the kitchen. Knowing Ash, he was probably starving. It had always been like that when we were on the road.

I re-heated some soup I had made for dinner and placed the lid on top. Stacking two bowls, two spoons, and a big ladle on the lid, I walked into the living room, setting the pot down on the table.

"I thought you'd be hungry," I smiled at him, and he mirrored my action. I was setting the pot and bowls down when I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist, spin me, and engulf me in a hug.

My first reaction was to pull away, but I eventually settled into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

"I missed you so much Misty," he murmured into my neck, pulling me closer. His cheek scraped against my neck, tickling me. I giggled from the contact and only pulled him closer.

"I missed you too," I whispered, resting my ear against his chest. I could hear his breathing and his heart beat.

This was Ash. My best friend. The man I loved. He wasn't ever going to hurt me.

I pulled away but Ash only pressed his forehead against mine, holding my gaze.

"Why didn't you call?" I asked him, hurt showing in my voice.

"I couldn't," he sighed, looking further down. "Believe me Misty, I wanted to, oh god how I wanted to, but Dawn kept me away from the phone. She told me I had to train and I couldn't focus on anything else."

My heart broke at that. God, why did it have to be this way, why couldn't I go with him?

The silence was broken by his stomach rumbling and I chuckled.

"Some things never change," I laughed, taking his hand in mine and leading him over to the couch.

I opened up the pot and poured a bowl of soup, handing it to Ash along with a spoon. I wrapped the throw around me and sat cross legged, grabbing a bowl for myself before I snuggled into the couch, looking at Ash.

After we finished our bowls of soup, Ash placed his bowl back on the table and looked at me.

"Misty, why did you have a knife with you at the door?" he asked gently, trying to catch my eye. I didn't want him to know, I didn't want him to look at me differently.

"I was chopping up some ingredients for a soup," I lied, placing my bowl down next to the pot.

"It's 4:00 in the morning Misty," he looked at me knowingly. _Dammit,_ he always knew when I was lying. Well...it wasn't a very good lie anyway.

"I was taking it upstairs to open a package that had come a few minutes before you got here." _There,_ I thought, _that oughta be enough for him._

"That wasn't it Misty," he said softly, taking my hand and catching my gaze, "you were holding it as if you were about to slit my throat and you looked scared beyond belief."

I dropped my gaze from his, willing the tears not to show. I didn't want him to know, I didn't want to relive this. I couldn't have him feeling sorry for me, or have him thinking I'm broken.

I felt a warm finger under my chin, and my face was tilted up so I had to look at him.

"You can tell me you know," he said soothingly, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I leaned into his palm, weaving my fingers through his.

I took a deep breath, shuddering as a tear escaped my eye.

"I thought you were Gary," I breathed out. I looked up at Ash, another tear falling from my eye as I blinked.

"Why?" he asked, and I could guess he didn't know what else to say.

"He was here about 5 minutes before you got here." I tried to avoid the topic, but Ash only made me look at him again.

"Why are you afraid of him?" he asked, brown eyes boring into mine.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

He nodded, so I sighed.

"A few months ago, I was feeling really lonely. I went out for a walk and sat down at a park bench, sketching in my book. Gary was passing through and we started talking, he eventually asked me out and I agreed. I needed some happiness and I was willing to give him a try.

"So we started going out, and everything was going really well. He would bring me flowers and take me to movies, but I always sensed he wanted more, and I just wasn't ready for that.

"Eventually, I caught him in bed with another girl a few days ago. By that time that he had started drinking because you beat him in the league. I got mad, told him it was over, and stormed out of his house.

"He showed up here two nights ago during another heavy thunderstorm just like this one. He was wet, completely drunk out of his mind, and when I told him to go, he didn't listen." The tears flowed more freely now. I couldn't bear to look at Ash and the look of disgust I knew would be on his face because of how I was tainted now.

"He knocked me out, dragged me upstairs and tied me to my bed." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my knees. "I don't even need to tell you what he did. I couldn't say anything, there was no evidence, and nobody would have believed me anyway."

I broke down then, crying my heart out, for everything I had lost.

I felt arms around me then, picking me up and cradling me to a warm chest. Ash grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around us, holding me tight to him as I sobbed into his shirt.

"I'll kill him," Ash snarled, and I looked up to see him glaring ahead, his eyes hard and unwavering.

"He's not worth it Ash, I only dated him because…" I trailed off. I couldn't say it. He would just reject me, and I couldn't handle that.

"Because?" Ash pressed, holding me closer in comfort.

"Because I missed you Ash. I was so lonely without having you here, and you hadn't called me, I thought you had forgotten about me," I leaned into his chest.

"I could never forget about you Misty, that wouldn't even be possible," his voice rumbled, husky, from his chest.

I sighed as I moved, Ash he shifting beneath me. I felt his hand on my face as he brought my gaze to his, those deep chocolate brown eyes that I couldn't stop staring into.

He brought my face closer to his, dipping his head to mine. I wanted this, oh god, I wanted this, but I couldn't let him.

"Don't do this because you feel sorry for me Ash," I whispered, and I felt him pull back. I opened my eyes to look at him, confusion on his face.

"Misty, I don't want to kiss you because I feel sorry for what that fuckwad-" he snarled when he said that "did to you." I looked down, still cradled in his arms.

"I want to kiss you Misty, because I love you." I looked up at him when he said that, and I searched his eyes for lies, but found none.

So I kissed him. His lips moved with mine as electricity flowed through my veins. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his tightened around my waist. I kissed him with all the pent up love, desire and longing I had built up for all these years.

I broke away, both of us panting. I grin spread across my features as I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too." He hugged me closer at that, and I rested my chin on his shoulder, relishing in the radiating heat of his body.

He pulled back and brought his lips back down to mine roughly, and surprisingly, I didn't back away. I'd been wanting this for awhile, and honestly, I had always secretly wanted my first time to be wish Ash.

Ash laid me down on the couch—never breaking the kiss—and I tangled my fingers in his hair as he hovered over me.

He broke the kiss, but his lips never left my skin as I gasped, shivering as his cheeks scratched my neck.

"After this Misty, will you come back with me? I never stopped missing you, and I'd love it if you would travel with me and Brock again." He sucked on a tender part of my neck that made me gasp, and in response I wrapped one of my legs around him, pulling him closer.

"There's nothing I would want more," I breathed before capturing his lips with mine again. He traced my lower lip with his tongue and I allowed him entrance to deepen the kiss, causing the ache that I felt in my lower stomach to increase even more.

Just then, a flash came across my vision, Gary hovering over me, grinning evilly as he ripped down my shorts. I broke away and clung to Ash tightly. When reality of what he had just done settled, I felt his weight shift.

"I'm so sorry Misty, I shouldn't have pushed you like that," his voice was raspy, thick with lust.

"No Ash it's okay, I just…I can't…" I trailed off and Ash tilted my head up to meet his gaze.

"It's alright if you don't want this," he smiled a small smile.

"No Ash! I do, believe me, I really do…I had actually always imagined my first time being with you…but…" I trailed off.

"He stole it from you," his voice lowered, and I saw his eyes darken in anger.

"Yeah…he did," I buried my face in his shoulder. Ash shifted his weight to his right arm so he was lying on his side, using his left to pull me close so I wouldn't fall off the couch.

"You should know Misty, what happened, it wasn't sex," he said it softly. I looked up at him, questions in my eyes.

"That wasn't sex at all, he did it for the thrill out of anger. Sex is something you have with someone you love to express your feelings for that person." I looked up at Ash, my eyes wide.

"Where did that immature little boy go that I knew so well? What have you done with him and why have you replaced him with this wise Ash?" I grinned up at him, teasing.

"He grew up," he rested his forehead against mine, "though he's still in there somewhere."

I don't remember much of what happened next, but I do remember strong arms lifting me and carrying me upstairs to my bedroom. I loved the heat, and when it was gone I reached out for it, pulling it under the covers with me. I felt it leave for a little while, but it came back even stronger.

The heat engulfed me and I fell into sleep, smiling for the first time in a really long time.

* * *

_Thump Thump…_

I opened my eyes to see my hands resting on a chiseled chest. A warm chest that I was pressed against and held to by two strong arms. I smiled, instantly happy at knowing who's it was.

"I thought you coming last night was a dream," I whispered, not thinking he was awake.

"Well, I hope it was a good dream," the chest rumbled and I wrapped my arms around Ash's neck.

"It would have been an amazing dream, but I'm so glad it wasn't one," I looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"Good morning to you beautiful," he smiled, kissing me lightly on the lips.

When he tried to pull away I just pulled him back, kissing him deeply, lovingly.

He rolled on top of me, resting his weight on his forearms to give him more leverage to kiss me deeper. I brought one of my legs around to circle his waist, bringing him closer and giving my core the much needed friction that I desired. Moaning into the kiss I toyed with the top of his boxers.

He broke away, panting heavily.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, searching my eyes.

"If it's you I'm with Ash, I'm ready for anything," I whispered against his lips, before they descended to mine again.

I gripped his boxers and he slid out of them as I threw them to the floor.

He gently reached for the hem of my shirt and I pulled it off, throwing it to the side as he captured my lips again. He continued to kiss along my neck as I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down, tossing them to the left.

I laughed as Ash had trouble undoing my bra, so I undid the front clasp. Very convenient bras to put on and wear, but inconvenient to get off if you're a guy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again as his hand made way to the hem of my underwear. He broke away, hesitant, and I rested my head against his.

"What he did to me," I said to him soothingly, "isn't what we are about to do now. What we are doing is because I love you, always have, and always will." I let out the breath I was holding and Ash captured my lips again, sliding my underwear down my thighs and onto the floor.

He pressed his tip at my entrance, and I felt how sore I was. Gary was rough, he didn't care about the pain, only his pleasure.

"You ready?" he asked, breaking away, hugging me close.

"As I'll ever be," I let out a big breath, and dug my nails into his back roughly as he slid into me.

After he stopped and the pain eventually died down, I retracted my claws from his shoulder blades.

"Sorry," I blushed, Ash just kissed me.

"It's nothing," he replied.

He began moving, and I was amazed at what I felt. I felt whole, I felt love, and I felt good. I clutched Ash's back, moaning as he moved in me slowly, hitting the bottom of my entrance and the nerves that were there.

I wrapped my leg around him, using my heel to bring him closer, deeper into me. I rested the bridge of my nose in the crook of his neck, biting my lip at the waves of ecstasy that rolled through me with each thrust.

"Aaah," I moaned, as he pressed into me, "deeper Ash." I breathed, clawing at his back. He would have red marks tomorrow.

He moaned, moving his hands from my back above my head against headboard. I threw my head back, "Oh, Ash, more. _Please._"

"Misty," he moaned, his head hanging down. I moved with him, trying to pull him closer as I reached up to kiss him softly. Lips still attached to his, I ran my hands down his torso, wrapping them around his back and down to his hips, drawing him even closer for every thrust. I had to break away from the kiss to throw my head back in a loud, 'ahh.'

"Faster," I told him. I felt my release coming, and I never felt more connected or loved by someone.

"So warm," Ash moaned, thrusting into me faster. He was hitting my depths and causing my toes to curl.

I brought my knees up and wrapped both of my legs around his waist. I met his every thrust, pulling him as close to me as I could get. I relished in the pang of his thrusts finally resonating in stomach and causing me to unravel completely.

"Oh god…Ash, yes, oh my god _yes!_" I screamed my release, throwing my head back and placing my hands directly above me on the headboard, allowing for maximum penetration.

"Misty, oh _god_," Ash groaned, digging in as deep as he could before stopping for one second and thrusting even deeper—if that was even possible. I felt warmth from him shoot into me and I pulled him closer, moving with him slowly and riding out the waves. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, rolling onto his side.

He rubbed his hands up and down my back lovingly as he rested his nose in the crook of my neck, the same thing I was doing to him.

"I love you Misty, more than you could ever understand." I still felt the warmth and connection to him, glad he was still inside me.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're back Ash, you're all I can think about all day every day." I sighed, bringing him closer, I felt a pulling sensation on my neck, and a light bite. I gasped in pleasure and closed my eyes.

I felt such overwhelming peace, and I felt so loved in this moment, I never wanted it to end.

I pulled the covers up over our shoulders, and buried my face in his chest, "I love you too Ash," I whispered.

Just then, I quickly remembered something I had wanted to ask him.

I ran my hands up and down his torso, reveling at its hardness and the smoothness of his skin, "What was your new dream?"

"Huh?" he pulled back and looked at me quizzically.

"In your interview, you said 'I'm going to fulfill my new dream.' What was it?" I laughed as I rubbed his stubbly cheeks, something I found so sexy.

He rested his forehead against mine and a playful dark tone overtook his voice, "Do you really want to know?"

A playful grin spread across his features and I returned his smile, giggling a bit at his use of my previous line from last night.

"Yes," I breathed, suddenly anxious.

"You Misty," he whispered, smiling down at me.

"It was always you."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! This was begging to be written when I got the idea, and the story just flew from there.**

**Remember to Review! And look for upcoming one-shots! I may get some inspiration again!**

**~ Ash'sOnlyLove**


End file.
